


Viso di ceramica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Artista a-mozionale [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble Sai/Ino.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.





	1. Cap.1 Pessimo cuoco

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 82. Mangiare un pasto tremendo e non potersi lamentare.

Cap.1 Pessimo cuoco

Ino nascose una smorfia dietro il tovagliolo, piegando di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare il codino biondo.

“Allora… ti è piaciuto?” domandò Sai. La sua pelle candidissima risaltava alla luce della lampada elettrica, rassomigliando alla ceramica.

Ino piegò il tovagliolo e lo posò sul tavolo, accanto al piatto colmo di brodaglia.

Sai si posò una mano dalle dita sottili sul grembiule da cuoco che indossava.

“Ti sei impegnato davvero molto in questo, è ammirevole” sussurrò Ino.

“Ho voluto metterci i sentimenti che non riesco ad esprimere in altro modo” spiegò Sai.

< Era immangiabile, troppo salato, ma non posso lamentarmi di certo > pensò Ino.

“Buonissimo” mentì.

[107].


	2. Cap.2 Un disegno in dono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Teen! Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 44. Regalare un disegno.  
Perché nel mondo di Naruto si sono sposati tutti giovanissimi.

Cap.2 Un disegno in dono

Ino si deterse la fronte con la mano.

“Odio fare le faccende di casa. Trovo svilente che ad oggi siano lo stesso le ninja donne a doverli fare. Fortunatamente tu mi aiuti tantissimo” si lamentò. Aveva il viso accaldato e gli occhi liquidi, posò il ferro da stiro con cui stava spianando le pieghe della sua tuta e si voltò.

“Vuoi che continuo io?” domandò Sai.

“Non preoccuparti. Quel disegno è per me?” chiese Ino, guardando il foglio che il fidanzato teneva con entrambe le mani.

Sai annui, confermando: “Un regalo”.

Ino lo guardò e sorrise, erano loro vestiti da matrimonio, e riportava la frase: “Vuoi sposarmi?”.

“Sì” rispose.

[109].


	3. Cap.3 Acchiappasogni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Teen! Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 85. Acchiappasogni.

Cap.3 Acchiappasogni

“Ti ho comprato questo” disse Ino, piegando di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la coda bionda ed alta, una ciocca le copriva metà del viso.

Sai guardò con espressione atona il pacchetto che lei gli porgeva, era rosa con un fiocchetto lilla. Lo prese in mano e lo scartò, osservando l’oggetto al suo interno.

“Ultimamente il villaggio si è riempito di mercanti che vengono da lontano, anche dall’altra parte del mondo. Questo è un acchiappasogni. Tiene lontano gl’incubi e gli spiriti maligni” spiegò.

Sai la guardò in viso.

“Per scacciare i miei incubi basti tu” rispose lui con espressione completamente atona.

Ino arrossì.

[103].


	4. Cap.4 Torta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Teen! Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 107. Fare una torta insieme.

Cap.4 Torta

“Io sbatto le uova, tu monta la crema” ordinò Ino.

Sai annuì, le pulì il naso da un po’ di farina con un fazzoletto e andò a prendere il frustino elettrico, mentre lei recuperava quello manuale.

“Non trovi divertente l’idea di fare una torta insieme? Mi è sempre piaciuto fare i dolci, sin da bambina. Soprattutto quelli che hanno il profumo di fiori o frutti.

Questa sarà una torta al sapore di limone” spiegò.

Sai le fece un sorriso dolce.

“Io trovo bellissima l’idea di fare qualsiasi cosa con te” ammise, attaccando la spina.

Ino avvertì il battito accelerare.

“Anch’io con te” rispose.

[103].


End file.
